herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:King Joe
Contest Hello King Joe, this Wiki is hosting a custom competition for the Hero Matthew Flash. If you would be interested in participating the deadline is January 9, here is the link: Contest 1: Matthew Flash. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank You Thanks a load :P I'm really glad to have you here. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 29! Thank You. Do you understand, however? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Yet once I return to CHFW, I am definetely going to have some 500-600 articles to create. I'm currently planning. Are you an Administrator here allready? Wow! I'm sending my request, to. KDF has yet to reply. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin I've promoted you to Admin (plus Rollback). I agree with Starscream 7. A while back on the BRW when the was a user who had vandalized other Wikis I waited a bit before making him an Admin. He had changed a lot. Welcome to the staff! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! That's a very good idea. I like the templates you just added to our pages, great work :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, I definitely don't want to do the latter. I know that people look at the reviews on this site and the background. It's handy if it's all on one site. I've told SS7 about the Admin thing. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! It's great, but the backgrounds the wrong colour, could you change it to the same gray? Bu other then that, it's great! Well done! By the way, is your favorite set William Furno? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Lol, I have no idea (hint of sarcasm). [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! It's fine. Well done! Do you think you could help add the information from Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies to the William Furno page. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! From the TV episodes: The Enemy Within and Von Nebula. Basically the information that isn't there. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Inactivity on CHFW I saw your blog post on CHFW about everyone being inactive - and I was right! I told Clone Trooper 1000 this, quote (bold): I cannot say much against it, but I fear inactivity to come not for him - but everyone. ''' '''I'm not trying to overcome you, CT. Your descisions are yours - after all, it's my ''opinion. '' Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ' '''To fully state it, I've been fearing that, if the bottom of the Recent Wiki Activity goes down to the point where there were visible edits from six days ago or more, than inactivity will take its toll. For example: ' 'http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ' 'The activity feed has gone down beyond 6 days ago. If a site's activity says "Edited by (User)" with no date, I'd say that that's not good. ' 'We need to pick CHFW up a little more - and the only way to do so is more users. The more users, the more edits - and the more edits, the more CHFW will look like CBW. ' 'Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ' I don't know how this is really happening, and I'm sure it's not my fault. The Wiki Activity Meter has gone down to edits being made 4 days ago! I see your comment on the post, that it looks like what it looked like before I came to CHFW. :) Thanks for adding that. Also, I'm going to tell you a highly classified announcement: Clone Trooper 1000 has told me that he will most likely be leaving the site soon, and that he wants to pass his Bureaucrat rights over to VNT. Also, I thought you were an Administrator - not a Rollback! Did he demote you? There was no point in doing so if he did. Please do not speak to CT1000 about his leaving. I do not think he wanted me to tell anyone, but I can trust you under my bann. Besides, I figure that you need to know. See you later! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) HF '11 What do you think the outcome of Winter '11 will be. It's hard to imagine what will happen. But the Summer '11 sets seem to be like the Hordika. [[User:Kingdonfin|'''King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! They're great! I am a bit scared by Rocka XL by the fact that his box background has Hero Helmets on stakes!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Might be, or he could go evil??? Furno is now this wiki's biggest page! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Admin and matters I would just like to say, once again, welcome to the Admin team. I now have the first problem to bring up. Bios. There are two sides to this. The first is that some people believe it makes the pages... repetitive while the other side thinks that people like to see the Canon side of things first-hand. What do you think, should we allow direct copy's of the Hero Factory Bios from the main website. I am thinking about making a poll about this, what do you think? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 1st Anniversary Are you even going to celebrate the anniversary on CHFW? Are you going to do anything there like create articles, edit, update the news and all that stuff? You need to keep the site alive. That's what being an admin is for. Please, just celebrate the anniversary on the 23rd. It will be very exciting. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 15:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Back No probs, good to have you back! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!